You have so much to enjoy
by eowyn unquendor
Summary: Sam has his birthday, just after Frodo has left Middle Earth. Written in loving memory of Nivina


Title: You have so much to enjoy  
Author: Eowyn Unquendor   
Written: June 8-12, 2005   
Characters/Pairing: Sam, Merry, Rosie   
Rating: G   
A/N: Thank you Periantari for beta-ing! hug   
In loving memory of Nivina   
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's universe, and certainly not the last line.

You have so much to enjoy

Despite the fact that it was a beautiful morning and it would be a nice sunny day, Sam didn't look very happy. It was his birthday and he was sitting on the doorstep, smoking his pipe and staring into the distance. He couldn't help himself but he was looking west, as if he wanted to see what was hidden behind the horizon. He sighed.

Today, it was his first birthday after he had to say goodbye to his dear friend Mister Frodo. He was left behind the day when Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf and the Elves had sailed into the West. And though Merry and Pippin were still around, it didn't feel the same.

Everything was changed. Frodo's smial was feeling empty without the presence of the Master of Bag End. Everything reminded Sam of Mister Frodo. No longer could he have tea with Frodo, look after his garden or have a little talk.

Sam would gladly give he owned in life in order to get his friend back.

Of course life goes on, and so it had been for Sam. Rosie was pregnant again, and he himself had been busy taking care of many gardens. Now, he absent-mindedly pulled some weeds and looked if there was any more that he could do. Nothing. Everything was growing and he had already watered the young seedlings. All he had to do now was wait for the plants to mature and bloom. But it seemed to him that he had lost his joy for gardening too.

Inside, he heard Rosie hum a tune while she was busy baking his birthday cake.

He sighed and sat back on the doorstep when he heard the front gate swing open. Merry appeared besides him, waving to him while carrying a packet.

"Good morning Sam!" Merry said, hugging his friend by the doorstep. "A very happy birthday to you! And despite the fact that you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, I have something for you."

Sam gave him a little smile and sighed again.

"You know, I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. Not this year. I don't feel very festive." Sam said, blinking away a tear.

"Oh Sam!" Merry said, "I'm so sorry I've upset you. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no," Sam hastened to say. "Please stay! It's just with you here, I don't have to pretend that I'm happy. You know, it's my first birthday after…"

"Frodo went away…" Merry finished for him quietly. "Yes… I know. I miss him too." Merry looked him in the eyes, which showed Sam a different hobbit than the careless and fun loving lad everyone knew. Merry too had another side, having been on a battlefield in the lands of the Big Folks.

"Do you think he's happy in the Undying Lands?" Sam said suddenly. "I mean, he couldn't find his peace in the Shire anymore." He sighed again. "It is so strange that he's gone. He has always been around, and now it all feels so empty."

Merry gave him a little smile. "You know, I wish I could give you some words of wisdom. So many folks have said that Frodo wouldn't want us to be sad, but I bet he also misses us. But I'm sure Frodo would want us to be happy and enjoy this lovely day, though now he isn't here with us."

Sam looked away to conceal that he blinked away another tear. Merry felt in his pocket and handed him his own handkerchief. They sat together on the doorstep, silent.

"Your roses are looking very good," Merry said quietly.

"I was afraid they wouldn't survive when we were away, but it seems that they aren't so fragile after all," Sam replied.

Rosie came outside, wiping her hands on the apron. "I'm sorry boys, but you're too early if you want to have some cake. It's still too hot, but I have some seedcake ready. And shall I pour some tea for you?" Then she suddenly stopped talking. She placed her hand flat on her belly, staring into the distance until a smile appeared on her face.

Not saying anything, she pulled Sam's hand and placed in on her belly. She smiled at him. Sam looked a bit uneasy at first, until he started to smile too.

"Yes!" He said. "I felt it too. The baby is kicking!"

They laughed and hugged. "It's the first time I felt the baby," Rosie said. "It's like he knows it is your birthday Sam."

Sam sad face cleared. A smile of delight softened his face when he remembered Mister Frodo's words again:

"You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do."

fin


End file.
